Renesmee's Fear
by Patz1989
Summary: Renesmee has to get her flu shot, but she hates hospitals just as much as Bella does. Will they get her to take it?
1. Chapter 1

**TWILIGHTROCKSYOURSOCKS wrote this I just helped**

Prologue  
Neisse's POV  
I was walking towards my room when I heard soft voices coming from my grandfather's office. I couldn't exactly tell who was talking, but, I knew it was two male voices. I stopped walking, and as quietly as I could, walked over to the door and pressed my ear against it. I may be half human, half vampire, but I do have good hearing.  
Hoping that whoever was in the office with Grandfather, wouldn't hear me. I know I shouldn't be eavesdropping, but I couldn't help it. I was curious to see what they were talking about and who grandfather was talking with. I do know one thing for sure, they were talking about me. Was I in trouble again? I thought for a moment. I couldn't think of doing anything bad in the past couple of days. What could I have done wrong?  
Pressing my ear against the door, I heard a male voice speak. I knew who it was instantly. It was dad. "Are you sure this is a good idea Carlisle? I know Nessie is half human, half vampire, but does she really need to get a flu shot? She hates hospitals just as much as Bella did when she was human."  
My heart was beating so fast, I was sure daddy and grandfather would hear it. Going to the hospital to get a flu shot? I'm half human, half vampire for crying out loud. I don't get sick. If they know how much I hate hospitals, then why are they even thinking about taking me in to go and get a flu shot?  
I heard Grandfather Carlisle speak again. "I know she doesn't get sick Edward, but I made all of you guys, including Bella, get your flu shots, I am going to make Nessie get hers as well. It will be for her own good. Trust me on this."  
Daddy sighed. "I guess I'm ok with this. You're going to have to tell Nessie though. She isn't going to take it well."  
Grandfather gave a soft chuckle. "I know. I was planning on telling her anyways."  
"When?" Daddy asked.  
"Later on this evening." Grandfather said.  
"Don't make it too late; you know she is going to be thinking about it all night and up until she gets her shot." Daddy said.  
I didn't want to hear anymore. As quietly as I could, I made a mad dash to my room.

**THIS IS TWILIGHTROCKSYOURSOCKS who wrote this trust me she is awesome and I love her work I helped I guess but she wrote it check out the other story mentioned in this Bella's Fear by her.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, I know you guys have waited long enough so here is the first chapter **

**Disclaimer neither I or twilightrocksyoursocks own twilight we wish we did and Edward too **

Chapter 1  
As soon as I made it to the safety of my bedroom, I closed my door and ran to my bed. I buried my face in my pillow, trying to take calm, deep, breaths. I was trying not to cry. But I could feel that hot tears, starting to flow from my eyes. Then without wanting to, the tears started to flow down my cheeks. Damn tears were starting to betray me. I quickly whipped the tears away with the back of my hand.  
It was quiet for a moment, and then I heard soft footsteps coming towards my door. I was hoping it wasn't daddy or grandfather. The footsteps approached my bedroom door, and stopped. There was a soft knock on the door, and a soft voice said "Are you ok Nessie? Can I come in?" It was Uncle Jasper.  
Damn it, I forgot he could feel people's emotions.  
I sighed. "You can come in."  
The door opened and Uncle Jasper walked in. He sat down on t he brushed the hair out of my face. I looked up at him, with a small smile.  
"What's wrong Ness? I was downstairs with your Aunt Alice, and I could feel a bundle of emotions coming from you. Mostly you were just scared and nervous."  
Before I knew it, words were coming out of my mouth. "I was on my way to my room, when I heard male voices speaking in grandfather's office. Curious, I walked quietly to the door to see who the voices were. I noticed it was daddy and grandfather. They were talking about me. I heard them say that I have to go into the hospital on Monday and get my flu shot."  
Uncle Jasper gave a soft chuckle. "Ness, you're bound to get yourself into trouble again by eavesdropping on other people's conversation."  
"I couldn't help it; I wanted to know what they were talking about, and who was in the office talking." I said defending myself.  
We were quiet for a minute. Then I spoke up again. "Why do I even have to get a shot? I'm a half human, half vampire. We don't get sick."  
"Your grandfather made all of us get one. He still does. It's for your own good." Uncle Jasper said.  
Uncle Jasper was quiet for a few moments. Then I noticed a calm feeling come over me. He used his power to calm me down.  
I couldn't help but give a little smile. "Thanks Uncle Jasper, I needed that. I guess since grandfather is a doctor and all, he just wants what is best for us."  
"Your welcome Nessie. I'll be downstairs with your Aunt Alice if you need me." Uncle Jasper said.  
I watched as Uncle Jasper got up from the bed, and walked out the door. With one hand on the door knob, he smiled at me, and closed the door behind him.  
I sighed. Alone at last. I decided since I didn't have anything else to do at the moment, I would write in my journal Uncle Jasper and Aunt Alice gave me for my birthday. I got the journal from them because they both told me I had so many emotions, and not sure about my feature, I should write down my feelings and what I would think might happen to me later on in life.  
I walked across the room to my desk, and sat down on the chair. I pulled out my journal and began to write.  
Dear Journal,  
I was walking over to my room when I heard two soft voices talking in grandfather's office. Curious to see who it was, I pressed my ear against the door and I heard daddy and grandfather. They were talking about me getting a flu shot. After I heard those words, I made a mad dash to my room….  
Knock, Knock. I groaned; please don't let it be daddy or grandfather.

**Review review review remember twilightrocksyoursocks wrote this **


End file.
